Nate Heywood
Nate is a historian, specializing in deductive historical reconstruction. Due to his skills, he was able to deduce that an aberration-created reality, one in which the Nazis bombed New York City in 1942, due to the machinations of Damien Darhk and Eobard Thawne, and World War II continued until 1947, was started to cement in timeline, supplanting the previous reality. With the help of Oliver Queen, he was able to locate the submerged Waverider in 2016, waking Mick Rory from time stasis. Together with Mick, Nate traveled through time, using his skills as a historian to find the locations and time periods in which different members of the Legends team were stranded. For his support, Nate was made a new member of the team.After being injected with a biomolecular enhancer created by Eobard Thawne and modified by Ray Palmer, Nate gained the ability to transform his skin into steel, making him extremely strong and resilient. TGTA 2 Nate is one of the Legends first seen by Rip Hunter who joins forces with Bender and Slade to face Against The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil led by Thawne and with his skills he should be of great help to the group Nate Heywood and Ray join up with Starfire and the rest of the team to stop Joker from getting his hands on the parasites from Slade Strikes Back, he teams up with Julian and Django to steal it and works with the latter to stop Dick while Ray Palmer and JUlian try to fight from the inside. Kyle, Grovyle, Nate, Amaya and Wally all wake up on an unknown island and observe their surroundings. The Island they are on is very bare and full of jungle. Wally believes that the best way to get in touch with anyone is to make a SOS and that they should go to the other side. The crew agree and head through the jungle with Amaya and Grovyle feeling very comfortable in the jungle what with Grovyle being a grass type and Amaya being very adaptable. Nate, Amaya and Wally overhearing their talk decide to ask about her to Rip but also feel something of unusual presence in the jungle, Amaya in particular because of her connection to her totem. . Wally, Nate and Amaya wake up and see Grovyle and Kyle and ask what happened, Kyle reveals that the legion ambushed them and stole their Gears from the two when they went looking for him. Amaya calls Kyle out for his inpatience when they could have went together and Kyle isn't able to defend this as Grovyle points out that the villains would they find them and he actually knows about the Gears. Nate swears that they will get The Time Gears back from Thawne and the Legion and fix the timeline before getting a good scent of Mandarin and his monkey paws. It turns out these paws take them to the beach and this is where Thawne is waiting for them. Nate and Wally battle Thawne and Thawne is supringsly giving them both a hard time. Wally and Thawne have another speed battle where they both draw each other out so Wally can have Nate deliver a heavy hit to Thawne. Wally eventually gets a hold on Eobard, until Thawne reverses it and Nate hits Wally by Accident. Thawne taunts Wally about always being in Barry's shadow, He and Nate question why hasn't he targeted Barry. Thawne reveals he wants to deal with Slade and Bender first before hand, and deal with Barry Later. Nate uses this time to punch Thawne, which he does land this time. Thawne recovers shortly and then proceeds a beat down on Nate by making so many copies of himself which get the drop on him and Wally. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Characters hailing from the Arrowverse Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends of Tomorrow Category:Scientists Category:Characters with Superhuman strength